


Second Chance

by Oddaudrey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haruto is an absolute angel, Mentions of Suicide, Platonic Relationships, Suicide Attempt, The barians are like a big family, Vector has depression and hates himself, Vector is just ready to die but no one will let him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddaudrey/pseuds/Oddaudrey
Summary: Vector is reborn as human and he absolutely hates it. In an attempt to give Vector a will to live, Vector is given an internship at Heartland where he gets to work with Haruto Tenjo, the boy whose life he saved. With Haruto's unconditional love by his side, Vector learns to give himself a second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been different since the war came to an end since the ongoing battle between Astrals and Barians seemed nothing more than just a meaningless quarrel.

Lucky enough for every unfortunate soul that lost their lives during the onslaught, the Numeron Code was generous enough to restore life to almost everyone.

Somehow, for some strange reason, Vector was alive again.

It didn’t make any sense to him or to anyone else for that matter. They never said anything about the fact that he had committed genocide and yet still got a second chance at life, but Vector could bet that they were wondering how and why.

He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t like it either.

Vector would rather spend the rest of eternity burning in hell than living a disgustingly average life, unfitting for someone as vile as him.

He was still bound to the other emperors. Despite not even having any sort of royalty anymore, they all insisted on sticking together. Vector knew that the only reason they insisted he live with them was because they’d feel bad leaving him alone on the streets.

It was disgusting, how they would lie to him and still believe they were telling to truth.

There was more truth in Vector’s Shingetsu persona than the hollow words they would spout.

“Vector, you are family.” they say.

That was the biggest lie of them all, Vector being part of a family.

Days turned into weeks.

Alito and Girag went back to school, the others enrolled in school as well.

All except for Vector.

Yuma tried to convince Vector to come back with him but the thought of people affectionately calling him ‘Shingetsu’ disgusted him. He was an entirely different person there, a person he couldn’t live up to anymore.

So Vector spent most of his time at his so-called home.

He rarely slept, he didn’t talk, he didn’t eat, and he barely left his room.

No one cared, they didn’t do anything to stop him or correct his behavior until that one fateful day.

Vector suddenly collapsed.

He had no recollection of it but apparently, it was pretty bad.

It was quite a show.

Rio said that Vector’s heartbeat had been slowing down. The doctors already had a defibrillator ready in case his heart stopped.

Evidently, starving yourself can cause your heart to stop.

Being human sure was stupid.

His heart should have stopped.

“Was that your plan? Did you want to kill yourself?” she asked him.

“Wouldn’t be a total loss if I did die.” Vector answered simply.

Some idiot (Probably Alito) told Yuma about what happened and Yuma was sitting right beside his bed in a matter of seconds.

“Vector, everyone is worried about you.” Yuma was practically sobbing already.

“They don’t care, they pity me.” Vector replied bitterly, “No one likes me.”

“I like you.”

“You like everyone, Yuma.”

Yuma was quiet for a while, then he spoke again.

“I know you’re scared, but you need help.” Yuma told him, “You aren’t a Barian anymore. You can make a life for yourself. Everyone wants to forget about the past and focus on the future now. You’ve been given a second chance at life, please don’t throw it away.”

Then Vector cried.

It was pathetic. He must have gone soft. The tears just wouldn’t stop coming out and they flowed even more once Yuma held his hand.

Things were changing.

Vector was changing.

…

Weeks have passed and Vector still found himself clad to the hospital bed.

He was a difficult patient.

Despite other’s persuasion, he still refused to eat food to the point where people had to feed him themselves. He’d pull out the tubes and IVs connected to him, causing the doctors to forcibly sedate him just to keep him from doing anything terrible.

It was agonizing, and god was it long. Long and agonizing it was.

Vector woke up from an uncomfortable and unplanned nap at the sound of the door creeping open. He blearily looked to the side to see Yuma walking in with two unexpected visitors.

Shark, or rather Ryoga or Nasch, came in behind Yuma. Following him entered Kaito Tenjo, which made the atmosphere even more uncomfortable.

“Hey, Vector.” Shark greeted him first, “Just got told by your doctor that you’re being released today. The others and I started talking about what we can do for you when you come back.”

“Are you kicking me out of the house?” he asked.

“No.” Shark replied, “But you’re going to be spending time somewhere else outside of your room.”

“You’re going to be working part-time at Heartland Tower.” Kaito stated.

“I don’t remember applying for a job.” Vector scoffed while crossing his arms.

“You didn’t. This isn’t an option, Vector, you will need to come to Heartland and work for 4 hours a day starting at 8 AM.” Kaito told him sternly.

“Where the hell is this even coming from?” Vector questioned as he glanced around the room.

“Everyone thinks you need something to keep you busy, a start to having a purpose to live.” Yuma explained it to him, “It’ll be fun! You can meet new people and then over time you can start to earn your own money!”

“You need something to do, Vector.” Shark said, interrupting Vector before he could even make a snarky remark. “We aren’t going to just stand and watch as you deteriorate.”

“This is bullshit!” Vector voiced his opinion.

“We know you don’t want to go back to school because of the Shingetsu incident.” Shark spoke louder than him, Vector grew quiet because of Shark’s statement.

“I understand, but you need something to look forward to every day. I think working for Kaito, even for an internship, will be something good for you.” Shark continued.

Vector now kept quiet.

“Work starts for you in a week once you’ve healed up more. I’ll pick you up.” Kaito told him.

Kaito sure was strange…  
Vector didn’t know much about the guy but something told him it took Kaito a lot of convincing to get him to accept Vector as an employee.

Kaito was the son of the man Vector made a pact with, Dr. Faker.

Dr. Faker came to him in desperation, he had already sacrificed two men just to open the portal to Barian World.

He wanted to save his son.

That son was not Kaito, oh no, Kaito was healthy and strong. It was Kaito’s little brother that needed saving.

The poor thing, so small and frail, just barely clinging to life when vector transmitted his power into him.

Maybe that was why Kaito was okay with him.

There was a bit of him inside of Kaito’s brother…

Haruto.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector is starting to open up and he hates it...Also Astral shows up.

Yuma continued to visit him no matter how many times Vector detested to it.

That idiot really was a relentless character.

Vector openly refused to leave bed once he returned home from the hospital. As the days before he had to go to work drew near, he became more and more dissociated from the world around him.

Sometimes people would come in and talk to him but he never really heard them. Everything sounded muffled.

When most have given up, Yuma still annoyingly tried his best at getting a response out of Vector.

It really did get to him in the end. Yuma wouldn’t stop talking, he just wouldn’t shut up about that ‘friendship’ shit.

The very little amount of emotion still left inside Vector as it slowly drained away channeled into one big outburst.

“I’M NOT GOING TO BE ASTRAL’S REPLACEMENT SO FUCK OFF!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, Yuma flinched in response.

For once, Yuma couldn’t respond, so Vector kept going.

“I’m not alive for any reason, I’m definitely not alive so I can fill the stupid void that asshole left when he went away.” Vector said, “I should be rotting in hell right now! I would rather be there instead of here with all you stupid people. Just stop trying to be my friend. I don’t want to be your friend. I don’t want to be anyone’s friend.”

Then that Yuma idiot started crying.

“Just go cry to Astral about it.” Vector said bitterly, “Stop coming here.”

Then Yuma left.

He didn’t come back for a while.

Vector almost thought he finally got rid of him when an unexpected character came to visit him.

When he heard footsteps coming into his room he immediately ducked under the covers and pretended to be asleep to avoid confrontation.

“Vector.” a voice called out to him, one he had not heard in a while.

He peaked his head out to see Astral standing before him. He was wearing clothes; A long buttoned jacket, black pants, and a hat which he took off as Vector looked up at him.

“You look stupid.” Vector commented.  
He didn’t get a reaction out of Astral.

“Yuma told me about what happened.” Astral said, “So I came.”

“I didn’t think you two still kept in contact.” Vector rolled over, prepared to end the conversation there.

“Vector, I understand you are unwilling to give yourself redemption after all you have done.” Astral still talked, “For you, it will be most difficult to feel as though you can live as a regular human.”

“I was never a regular human. When I was human I killed my entire kingdom and then I killed myself.” Vector informed him, still looking away.

“Yes, but now you have a chance to live happily.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Vector-“

“I’ve killed too many people to feel normal! I’m fucked up beyond repair! It’s not going to work, it’s worthless!” Vector sat up, “I can’t believe how stupid everyone is! I’ve murdered almost everyone in this house! I’ve lied so much that for years I never spoke any truth! No one has ever liked me and no one ever will! I can't have friends! It doesn’t work like that, I can’t have what I never had to begin with!”

“That is just you giving up prematurely.” Astral told him.

“Yes! I’ve given up! I’m done! I don't want any second chances! I’ve lived my shitty life and now I’m done with it! Being human is stupid.”

“Vector.” Astral unexpectedly raised his voice, “I had no idea you were so weak.”

“Shut up!” Vector screamed.

“If you feel like you should be punished for your actions then I suggest you should continue living this human life you hate so much. You may find some happiness soon.” Astral said, “If something happens you should know that Yuma will tell me and I will come here again. The next time I will stay here as long as it takes to get you to take your new life seriously.”

“Black Mist was more fun than you…” Vector muttered under his breath.

“Perhaps that is why he is dead.” Astral said coldly.

After a moment of silence, Astral spoke again, “I wasn’t meant to live, Vector. I was supposed to die after my mission…But I survived and now I cherish my life. You survived as well, so you should cherish yours.”

Then Astral left.  
…

The time came where Vector had to work at Heartland Tower. He had no idea what he would be doing, all he knew is he had to do it for a couple hours and then he could go back to sitting in his room alone.

Kaito came to get him and Vector was forced to ride on the back of his dumb robot that transformed into a motorcycle.

Once there Kaito started going on and on about maintenance and controlling the technology around the city. Vector wasn’t actually allowed to do any of that, what he had to do was bring the workers coffee and clean shit.

Vector said he didn't understand how this was meant to feel better. Kaito told him that day by day Vector will climb up the ranks, he had to start at the bottom first.

The place still looked like shit since Vector kinda sorta destroyed it that one time. So that kid that used to live in the heart at the very top was down below, just walking around.

Kaito usually hid the kid, especially since Vector showed up. He understood why he wasn’t trusted.

But here came that kid, he was looking for his brother but then stumbled upon Vector who had a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Brother, I-“ Haruto glanced over at him and let smiled, “Hello! My name is Haruto.”

The kid held out his hand for Vector to shake…He really didn't remember him.

“Haruto, go back to your room.” Kaito barked orders, but Haruto wasn't having it.

“You can’t keep me there all day, brother. I don’t know why you’re hiding me, I’m not sick anymore.” Haruto pouted, “Anyways, I want to meet your new friend.”

“He isn’t my friend.” Kaito stated, trying to seem as cool and mysterious as he usually did.

Haruto was immediately offended by this, “Brother that’s so mean! Shark and Yuma would visit you more often if you didn’t act so cold to them. You should apologize.” Haruto talked back.

Then Kaito actually turned around him his computer and mumbled an apology, “I’m sorry.”

Vector almost wanted to laugh. Kaito’s facade was obliterated by his beloved brother who didn't hesitate to talk back to him. Vector felt himself actually starting to like the kid.

“Anyways, It’s nice to meet you.” Haruto held out his hand again, this time Vector took it.

“We’ve met before…I’m Vector.”

“Oh,” Haruto said, but he didn’t recoil his hand. He knew what Vector did to him but he didn’t show any fear. He wasn’t afraid of him.

Vector took his own hand away knowing Kaito was still staring him down behind his back.

“I’ll see you again sometime soon.” Haruto assured him, “Bye!”

Vector let out a soft sigh, “That’s probably the last time I’m seeing that kid.” he thought to himself.

But he was wrong.

Haruto did see him again and actually sought him out.

Vector was sitting at one of the tables outside for his lunch break. Rio packed him a lunch and he unwrapped it to see the bento box she prepared for him. He didn’t dare touch it, he instead just looked at it. His stomach ached for food and he just let it.

“Vector!” Haruto called out to him, and then he ran over to him. That was the most excited anyone looked to see him.

“Hey, kid.” Vector greeted him.

Haruto jumped up and sat next to him, “You haven’t eaten anything.” Haruto noted.

“I’m not hungry.” Vector said.

“That’s not true, Yuma and brother told me that you’ve been starving yourself.” Haruto said, damn…The kid was both observant and smart.

“That’s none of your business so just go away.” Vector said.

Haruto folded his arms, “I’m not going anywhere.”

This kid wasn’t meek like Vector expected him to be. He wasn’t small and sickly anymore like how Vector first met him. Vector knew Kaito would have him by his neck if he said anything anymore harmful to his little brother, so he quietly went along.

“Do you know how to use chopsticks?” Haruto asked, gesturing towards the set resting Vector’s box, “I know how to, Astral taught me. I can teach you too.”

Vector didn’t say anything as Haruto took the chopsticks into his hands, “See you hold them like this.” he showed him and then picked up a clump of rice.

“Open your mouth.” Haruto told him, and Vector did.

Haruto held it up to his face and Vector took a bite. Haruto was extremely satisfied by this.

“Cute…” Vector thought to himself.  
“Now you try.” Haruto distributed the chopsticks into Vector hands.

Vector messed up a few times and he could feel frustration boiling up inside of him, but Haruto’s presence kept him oddly calm. He kept trying because he found himself wanting to please to the kid, he found that smile infectious.

When he succeeded he looked towards Haruto proud of himself and Haruto was happy for him.

Vector grinned, “I’m surprised you want to be around me after everything I did…Especially what I did to you.”

“Well, it’s true you wanted to kill me.” Haruto said, and Vector’s heart sank.

“You don’t want to kill me anymore so that’s not how I see you.” Haruto told him, “You saved my life. You gave me some of your power when I was dying…So that’s how I see you.”

“I only did it because I made a deal with your father.” Vector said.

“You still did it though.” Haruto assured him, “I’m alive right now because of you.”

Shit…He was right.

In the midst of all his bad choices, there was living proof that he did something good right next to. He saved a little boy’s life. He felt disgusted with himself for trying to take it away.

“I know it’s probably hard to think of something positive for yourself. I was told you have given up…” Haruto said, “When I found out you were coming to work here I got really excited. I wanted to see you and talk to you and say thank you.”

He paused and looked up, “Thank you for saving me, Vector.”

“You’re welcome, kid.” Vector said with a smile.

They did end up talking.

Haruto told him about how troublesome his older brother was sometimes and Vector talked about his many roommates.

Haruto revealed that he was actually quite sad he never knew anyone his own age, how Yuma couldn’t visit him as much as he wanted to, how his brother rarely gave him freedom, and how much he missed Astral.

Vector found himself relating to him, feeling alone in a room full of people without anyone he felt comfortable talking to.

They talked for what felt like hours and Vector ate his entire lunch.

He had to go back to work running errands for Kaito and Haruto ended up going back into his room.

Shark came back to pick him up.

When Kaito was bidding him goodbye at the gate, Haruto ran out excitedly and waved Vector goodbye. Vector waved back.

“So how was it?” Shark asked on the way back.

“It was okay.” Vector said, not wanting to reveal any details of his day.

He came back home to see Alito and Girag sitting on the floor watching TV, Durbe reading in the chair next to the couch Mizael napped on (Who was snoring extremely loudly and had drool running down his face but no one said anything.)

Vector put the empty bento box on the kitchen counter. Rio inspected it.

“You didn’t trash the food, did you?” she asked sternly.

“No, I ate it.” Vector said and he turned to sit down at the dinner table.

Rio and Shark looked at him with shocked expressions which totally ticked Vector off.

“What?” he questioned, “Isn’t dinner happening soon?”

“You’re going to be eating with us?” Shark asked, it just had to be him who asked.

Vector paused a bit as he realized the situation he put himself in. He never actually ate dinner with the others willingly, he completely forgot about his hunger strike.

“Look, if you don’t want me to then I can just leave.” Vector stood up.

“No! Stay here!” Rio detested.

“Too late.” Vector said, “I’m leaving.”

As he was walking away, Rio took him roughly by the arm and pulled him back. Vector tried to fight back but that girl was so damn strong, she had such a hard grasp. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up, Vector yelled and kicked his legs but nothing could stop her from forcing him down into the chair he was previously sitting in.

He had dinner with everyone. They all laughed and told stories about their day. Vector still refused to give out any details about his own day. He was still surprised at how he willingly sat at the table for food.

It’s as if for a moment he wanted to live.

He definitely didn’t, but…As he went to bed he thought about meeting Haruto the next day. Those thoughts lulled him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector and Haruto talk some more and Vector decides to open up to more people too. Alito is also watching The Bee Movie.

“When is Astral going to come back so you can just leave me alone already.” Vector groaned in his bed.

Yuma was sitting at his side, again, as he did on most mornings.

“Astral didn’t visit for me, he came to see you.” Yuma told him as if that made it any better.

“He was wearing pants, what the hell was up with that?” Vector brought up what was stuck in his mind. Not the fact that Astral came all the way from an alien planet to see him, but the fact that he was wearing pants…And clothes.

“He’s visible to everyone now, he can’t just walk around naked. He needed a disguise to stick out less.” Yuma explained.

“I need a disguise too…So people will stop fucking bothering me.” Vector bitterly pulled the bed sheets all the way up to cover his face.

He knew that Yuma was probably making a whiny sad face or something.

“Haruto is excited to see you again.” Yuma said. That made Vector poke his head out once more.

“Really?” he asked. Damn, he sounded so desperate for approval from a 6-year-old kid.

“Yeah, he said he had a lot of fun with you yesterday.” Yuma said with a smile as he picked up on Vector’s attentiveness to the conversation, “Though I should let you know, Kaito is protective, even now.”

“I could tell.” Vector scuffed at the memory of Kaito trying to keep Haruto away from him, “I don’t get it. The kid is fine, with my power in him he’s strong and healthy…A lot different from the dying infant I met before.”

“Oh right! You gave him barian energy…After my dad and Byron were sacrificed.” Yuma’s enthusiasm audibly diminished.

“You can blame ancient humans for making that the only way to access the Barian portal. Believe it or not Yuma, I wasn’t the one who demanded sacrifice…But I guess you couldn’t tell.”

“Vector, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I get it, I murdered people. I killed my entire civilization, killed the others, and I killed myself.” Vector mumbled, “I don’t blame anyone for assuming I just want to kill everyone I see, but I can’t do that anymore. There’s no reason to kill, I don’t have the motivation, and I’m just a stupid weak human.”

“I know you’re not going to kill anyone, but we can all tell, the only person you want to kill is-“

“Myself.” Vector cut him off, “Yeah I know.”

“You like Haruto, right?” Yuma asked.

Vector paused.

Did he like the kid? The kid made him laugh and smile, the kid doesn’t see any bad in him, the kid is grateful for the only good thing Vector ever did for somebody else, the kid is fun and lively and-

God, Vector liked the kid.

“Sure I guess.” he answered, making it sound as vague as possible.

“That should be a good reason to wake up every morning.” Yuma told him, “Now let’s get you out of bed and ready for work. You’ve been sleeping for a pretty long time.”

“I have, huh.” Vector said.

Yuma took him by the arm and lifted him up with little effort out of the bed.

“Rio said you went to bed immediately after dinner, in a few minutes Kaito is going to show up.”

“Wow, it’s already that time.” Vector glanced at his clock.

“She came in and picked out an outfit for you.” Yuma gestured to the outfit hanging on Vector’s closet doorknob.

“That’s nice of her, I hate the sweater though.” Vector glared at the orange knitted sweater.

“She said you get cold easily.” Yuma told him.

“Well then where’s my leather jacket? I stole that thing and I like it.” Vector opened his closet and browsed around. He reached into his dresser drawer and took out a small necklace, Yuma remembered seeing him wear it before. The gem attached was a bright red.

“Did you steal that too?” Yuma asked, pointing at the necklace.

“Only because it reminded me of someone important.”

“Who?”

“None of your damn business.”

It was his mother’s birthstone…

…

Today Kaito showed him how to work the surveillance cameras and how to work the litterbot mechanics. They can be switched into cleaning mode or programmed last minute to do different tasks. Vector could admit he did have some fun controlling these robots, maybe he was still a little attached to his shitty personality.

Though it was entertaining, Vector was missing out on what he wanted to do the most. He hadn’t seen Haruto around all day. He wanted to ask Kaito but he felt that if he did bring it up, Kaito would wring his neck.

Lunch break came again and Vector opened his bento box once more but didn’t eat anything. He didn’t want to eat alone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haruto running over to him happily from the entrance just outside of the small park area. Vector’s lips raised into a smile unconsciously.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier! My brother was all against me coming out.” Haruto said as he jumped up to sit next to him.

“That’s dumb, why is he acting like an overprotective mom?” Vector asked.

“He wasn’t always like that. I have memories of him being fun and we’d play together a lot, but…Things changed and got worse and because we’re so close and I’m 13 years younger than him he just gets protective.” Haruto replied, “My mom died after I was born and I was so sick.”

“My mom was the closest person to me in my previous life.” Vector admitted, his hand clasped around the necklace, “She loved rubies, it was her birthstone.”

Haruto reached into Vector’s bento box and took out the chopsticks and then handed them to Vector.

“Eat up, you need to get your strength back as well as I do.” Haruto said.

As Vector shoved food into his mouth eagerly as his hunger pains increasingly became more and more unbearable as his lifestyle changed.

“How have you been doing? I remember that destroying Astral World stuff would really exert you.” Vector spoke from his memory.

“I was fine for a while after you gave me my powers, it’s only when the powers needed to be harvested for that stuff that everything went downhill.” Haruto explained, “They, uh, did surgery on my head to put these things on.”

Haruto pointed towards the mechanical devices on his head.

“I was paralyzed for a while afterward. I had to learn to walk and talk all over again.” Haruto said.

“Damn, I didn’t know.” Vector said with wide eyes, silently shoving a sushi roll into his mouth.

“I started to forget stuff. It felt like I was dreaming for a long time with very few moments of clarity.” Haruto continued, “Then you came and I stopped working and…I just feel so much better.”

“Just like that.” Vector exclaimed, “I’m glad.”

Vector’s eyes shifted upwards and for a second he thought he was about to have a heart attack as his eyes connected with Kaito’s who was watching him from the second story window.

Haruto turned and waved at Kaito.

Kaito’s icy stare turned soft almost instantly as he waved back to Haruto, with that he walked away.

“He was totally glaring at me.” Vector groaned, “That’s so creepy. He’s so nice to you though.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why brother does that. He’s always been very kind and nurturing to me, but he’s closed-off and cold towards others…I wish he wouldn’t act like that.” Haruto said sadly, “Hey wait! You can get close to him!”

“What? No way! Kid, he seriously hates everyone except for you.” Vector told him.

“Listen, if you hang around with him more he’ll open up! He did with Yuma!” Haruto assured him and eagerly grabbed his hands, “Then we can hang out more! Brother can be happier!”

“Will he let you do more stuff then?” Vector asked.

“Maybe.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

Haruto jumped happily and laughed, Vector laughed along too.

Vector decided to be as obnoxious as he possibly could, it was kinda the only way he knew how to interact with people. If Yuma could be irritating and friends with Kaito then he can too.

“What up, buttercup.” Vector playfully teased only for Kaito to give him an agitated glare.

“Something the matter, cake batter?” he tried once more.

Kaito rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer, “God…” he groaned.

“You need coffee or something?” he glared over Kaito’s shoulder to see he was resting his head on his arm, “Hey, don’t do that. You’ll crash. Haruto says you barely sleep at all anyway.”

“Haruto told you that?” Kaito lifted up his head and asked.

“He tells me a lot of stuff. The kid loves to talk, he also wishes that you would lighten up a little.” Vector said, “He misses you being happy.”  
“Haruto tells you this stuff?”

“Yeah, I just said that.”

Kaito paused for a moment, “I am happy.”

“You don’t look like it, Haruto doesn’t think so either.”

“I’m the one trying to prevent you from killing yourself.”

“I don't feel like killing myself. Haruto is fun to hang out with.” Vector said so simply, “He loves me, I think I’m his favorite brother.”

“You two aren’t even related.” Kaito said and Vector had to hold in a laugh, this guy really had no sense of humor!

“Listen Kaito, you want some bitter bean juice or not?” Vector asked one more time.

“…I’ll take it black.” Kaito gave his response and spun around back to his computer.

“Alrighty.” Vector took his leave.

By the end of the day, he bid Haruto goodbye and went home.

It really only started feeling like home when Vector started to hang out in the living room more and not just staying in his room.

“Alito, you’ve been watching the same movie all day. Is a movie about bees really that interesting?” Mizael asked only to get a laugh in response, “Turn it down Alito! I’m sick of hearing it!”

Alito turned up the volume.

Vector laughed, Alito really was a pretty fun guy. He never noticed it before but they had the same type of humor.

“I want to watch too!” Vector jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Alito.

“Hell yeah, Vector! You have good tastes!” Alito held his hand out for a high-five and Vector returned it. Damn, that felt great!

“Do not encourage him.” Mizael said angrily towards Vector who then took the remote and turned it up louder.

“Haha! Here comes the sun! Do do do do!” Alito sang along.

Mizael gave up and stormed off.

Dinner was great.

Rio and Girag were really good at cooking.

They made udon soup with a fried egg on the top. Vector ate the whole thing even after he was full, then, subsequently he crashed on the couch.

He was sound asleep until he felt someone attempting to pick him up by sliding their arms under his back and knee. He blearily opened his eyes to see the unlikely suspect was Shark.

“Don’t say anything.” Shark said when he saw Vector was looking up at him.

“Aw, Nasch. You do love me.” Vector said softly, his voice still heavy with sleep. He wrapped his arms around Shark’s shoulders to ensure he wouldn’t fall, “Carrying me like a princess.”

“Shut up, Vector.”

“I’m going to tell everyone about this tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to drop you?”

“No.”

Vector was plopped down on his bed where he proceeded to swaddle himself in his blankets to feel warm and comfortable.

“I am glad you’re feeling better.” Shark admitted on the way out, “I’d rather have a loud and annoying Vector than a dead Vector.”

“I do love being loud and annoying.” Vector agreed.

“Goodnight, Vector.”

“Goodnight, Nasch.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector is promoted to Haruto's caretaker. He experiences some anxiety but feels his relationship with Haruto is growing stronger. The two of them hatch up a plan to have some fun.

You feel overwhelmed when you realize that no one truly loves you.

Everyone has someone they love who loves them back and yet, no one loves you.

There’s always someone better than you, you’re nothing special, nothing worth loving.

Who needs you in this godforsaken world, you, with no friends, with no one to love you.

You who should be isolated, unloved.

You who should be dead, unloved.

No one needs you in this god damn world.

No one needs your problematic self, you have no good traits, that’s why no one loves you.

You’re unloved, you piece of shit, just die.

Just die and no one will miss you…Because you weren’t loved.

Now wake up…

…

Vector awoke and felt the tears that welled up in his eyes roll down his cheek.

He couldn’t tell if the voice he heard in his subconscious was Don Thousand or himself…There wasn’t much of a difference.

“Good morning.” Shark notes from the door he stood by.

Vector had a habit of sleeping in, it was usually Yuma who came to check up on him but he guessed Yuma finally got busy again and had no more time for him. This was what he wanted but of course, it didn’t feel right…

“When do you think you’ll be able to get up on your own?” Shark dragged him out of his thoughts once more.

“When the sweet release of unconsciousness feels less comforting.” Vector said with a shrug and stood up off his bed. The necklace he wore yesterday poked out of the back of his shirt so he rearranged it. He totally forgot that he had slept in his clothes the night before.

He joined Shark and everyone in the living room.

“It’s a shame you practically sleep all day Vector, you missed breakfast.” Rio said to him instead of Shark’s (surprisingly) polite and friendly ‘good morning’.

“I like sleeping. I don’t get to listen to all of your annoying voices that way.” Vector said. He didn’t mention the one ominous voice he did hear.

“Made you a big lunch. Haruto said you like onigiri so I packed extra.” Rio handed him the bento box.

Vector took it but didn’t let her comment off the hook, “Haruto told you? So the kid has a d-gazer or something?”

“No, he has the message passed along.”

“So you all talk to him and yet rarely visit him in person.” Vector said, “You know what he tells me when I’m there? He misses company. He hates being alone. Maybe he’s passing the message because he wants someone to actually spend time with him…Just a thought.”

No one replied to him as Kaito eventually came to pick him up.

Vector is showing emotion, but I guess because he’s expressing it over a kid and not the rest of them they feel unaffected, even disturbed, that out of everyone in this damn world he cares about the lonely kid who lives in Heartland tower. Even when he was assured that wasn’t the case, it still felt like it.

Isolation was just the same for him as it was for Haruto.

Vector never felt more happy to hear he had been promoted as one of Haruto’s caretakers.

Befriending Kaito was agonizing, it still feels like Kaito is closed off to the world but the more he spoke casually with Kaito, the more Kaito saw of him and Haruto having fun together, the more Kaito trusted him.

Vector actually genuinely smiled when he was told he was going to learn about how to look after Haruto, especially for when Kaito isn’t there.

No more coffee fetching and robot controlling for him!

Haruto had a lot of doctors already. It wasn’t like they were close to the kid or even talked to him, they were there for when something…Bad happened.

Medically trained professionals who knew of barian energy, who have been by Haruto’s side since he was in the incubator, since the surgery, since the coma, they knew how to look after this kid’s complicated medical issues.

What they never had was a personal caretaker, someone who would stick by the kid and know how to deal with emergencies if alone.

Kaito wanted it to be Haruto’s friend.

Yuma was busy and Astral was gone so Kaito’s only choice was the ex-alien himself.

Kaito went on a tangent on what to do and how to prevent Haruto going through horrid relapses of illness. Kaito wasn’t kidding when he previously mentioned the kid was fragile, Haruto was small and frail and any overstimulation would cause a…seizure? Vector didn’t really understand what that meant.

Haruto has epilepsy, another word Vector doesn’t understand, and that causes seizures.

“If he has a seizure you need to remember that you can’t touch him, no matter what happens, you can't touch him. His medication is kept in the med room, you should start carrying an extra on you. He hasn't had one in a while but any amount of stress can cause it.” Kaito told him in a cold stern voice, Vector nodded his head in response.

“He’s relying on you to keep him safe. He has a lot of trust in you, Vector, and so do I.” Kaito said.

“I understand.”

Kaito placed a hand on Vector’s shoulder, “Thank you. It’s been great seeing you develop. I say you’ve redeemed yourself quite a bit, at least to me.”

“Don’t make it weird.” Vector laughed off the anxiety of intimacy.

Then he had lunch with Haruto with that on the back of his mind.

Kaito liked him.

It was good, it meant he got to spend more time with Haruto and Kaito didn’t have to breathe down his neck anymore, but it felt strange…

Haruto was easy to talk to, easy to love. Haruto never judged him in the first place and never saw Vector as a bad person.

But other people, they hate him.

Going from being hated to being liked is a huge uncomfortable jump. Now they had expectations for him, they wanted something out of him that he may never be able to offer.

Still, what's keeping them from disliking him?

One small thing he does right isn’t going to change anything.

He’s still a bad person.

He’s still-

-

'you’re unloved’

-

Vector stopped chewing his food and sat silently for what felt like for ages.

That voice, those thoughts…They’re maddening.

He’s going mad again, he’s going to-

“Vector.” another voice calls out to him, this one is different. It sounds kinda and soft.

Vector finishes chewing and swallowing his food then he turns to the source of the noise.

Haruto looks up at him with wide, puzzled eyes.

“Are you okay? You just froze for a moment there.” Haruto asked gently.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Vector said, “Just thinking.”

Haruto leaned against the table with his elbow, his face resting in the palm of his hand.

“Do you want to do something to take your mind off of it?” Haruto asked, damn…He’s so observant.

“Like what? What do you even do around here?” Vector asks, “I don’t see you go out much.”

“That’s because I don’t. There are only fun things to do when people visit. Even then, it’s usually just the same old table top duel.”

“Your brother doesn’t let you use the augmented reality duels?”

“Nope.”

“That’s so lame…” Vector paused in thought, “What if I could take you outside. What is there to do?”

“Uh…” Haruto leaned even further into the table in thought, “People go to that place outside at night. The…The place with all the bright lights and balloon thingies. I saw it happen a few times from my room window, it looks like people are having fun. I can hear them laughing.”

“Do you know what its called?” Vector asked.

“A carnival? I think? That’s what brother called it. I think I went to one once but I don’t remember”

“What the hell is a carnival?”

“I don’t know, but it’s something.”

“Let’s go then.”

Haruto sat upwards, “Really? I’m not allowed.”

“I’m your caretaker now so I’ll bring you. It’s my job to look after you, I should be able to bring you places too.” Vector smirked, Haruto smiled as well.

“Okay, you can’t tell my brother.” Haruto told him.

“Of course I’m not going to. He’s a buzzkill, he doesn’t need to know.” Vector replied.

“I can’t do it tonight. It’s too early, brother needs to loosen up a bit more and get used to you being a caretaker. Once he stops being all defensive we can sneak through easily.” Haruto adding into their devious plan.

“I like the way you think, kid.” Vector said, as proud as a father would sound, “Looks like we’re going to be having some fun soon enough!”

Haruto pulled Vector into a quick and sudden hug. Vector sat still as he felt Haruto squeeze his arms around his waist tightly.

“Thank you so much. You’re my best friend!” Haruto cried emotionally.

Best friend, huh?

That felt…Nice.

Vector tentatively returned the hug, slowly wrapping his own arms around Haruto.

This feels good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad (But don't worry this isn't the end!)

"Hey, Yuma?" Vector asked from where he sat on his bed, still in his pajamas, under all the covers.

Yuma was in his usual spot at his bedside, his face lit up when Vector called his name. "Yeah?" he replied.

"You know that carnival thing that happens? When does that start?"

Yuma got even happier after hearing that, "It starts at 8 pm, why? Do you want to go?"

"I'm just thinking about it, maybe." he lied through his teeth, it seemed he was still good at that.

"You should, my dad took me all the time as a kid, one of my favorite childhood memories." Yuma spoke nostalgically.

A favorite moment from his childhood, huh. Haruto's still experiencing childhood, isn't he? Despite all the destroying worlds junk, he experienced he still has some room in his youthful life for something nice to look back on. Haruto told him he didn't remember much of his past, but the memories he had now stuck, time for some new good ones.

"I'll take you some time if you want." Yuma told him.

"I'm not sure I'm going to go." Vector said, despite deciding to go this night.

"All right, have fun at work. I heard Kaito's taken a liking to you, he says you're all responsible and good with kids."

"That's nice coming from him."

"Bye Vector!"

"Bye Yuma."

Damn, that smile that formed on his lips. Was this what compassion felt like? The happiness from hearing kind words from a friend, the excitement of something to look forward to during the day...It felt amazing.

He couldn't help but wonder how much it would last, such a great feeling like happiness. It sure didn’t last for him in the past. If the universe was just as cruel as he thought it to be, he may as well take the sliver of joy while it’s handed to him before it all comes crashing down. It was truly a morbid thing to think but was it too far off from the truth? 

Work began as usual except his favorite part of the day came right to the point. 

Haruto was there, eyes wide with excitement, always looking so damn happy, happy to see him of all things. 

Kaito was smiling too, oh god, everyone was smiling at him. 

Vector smiled too. 

This was going to hurt him eventually wasn’t it? This was going to hurt someone else, wasn’t it? 

Is this like- 

Is this like Black Mist? 

“Vector, come on! I want to talk!” Haruto’s small hands grabbed onto his own and pulled him towards their usual spot. This time, Kaito was not looking through the window. 

“What time is the carnival?” Haruto asked, rocking his legs back and forth on the bench. 

“Yuma said 8 pm. I think pm means night time.” Vector said. 

“It does.” Haruto confirmed. 

“That’s way past when I finish work up here. Besides it happens during the night, kids like you should be asleep by that point.” Vector explained, was he afraid now? Too afraid to grow close? 

“I’ll be fine.” Haruto assured him, “I’ll ask Kaito if you can stay overnight, you’ll get to keep the keycard that opens all the doors. We’re free to walk out after that, through the back of course.” 

“God, you are so smart.” Vector marveled in his intelligence, Haruto laughed in response. 

“It’s a better way to escape instead of using your powers to burst a hole in the ground!” Haruto said, “I’m excited to try new things, it must be fun for you especially, you’re new to this human stuff.” 

“I’m new to everything, kiddo. Wow, this is way different from the first time I was human.” Vector mused. 

Haruto picked up on his faraway look towards the clouds and gazed at them as well. 

“I hope this one will be better.” Haruto said. 

“It is so far…Because you’re here.” Vector replied. 

Dammit.

Haruto laughed happily and gave him another hug, “I’m so glad! This is going to be fun!” he cried. 

Dammit. 

Dammit!

Too close Vector, stop getting too close. No one should like you, they shouldn’t. 

But he still loves him, he spoils this kid rotten because he quickly became the light of his life. This kid doesn’t deserve him, but he became Vector’s lifeline. He means everything…Everything…Everything. 

Bad, this is bad. 

It’s good, it’s great, this is what everyone wanted and it feels amazing but this is so bad. 

Don’t panic. 

Don’t panic. 

Don’t cry-

“Are you crying?” Haruto asked in a concerned tone, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“Just overwhelmed.” Vector replied quietly, “Nothing to worry about, let’s focus on how fun our breakout will be. Just promise me you won’t do this often, like to steal stuff.”

“What? No, I'd never! Did you break into a store or something?”

“I did.”

“No way!” 

“Yeah, that’s how I got my favorite jacket. Don’t follow my example though, okay?”

Yeah, it was fun. 

The lights were bright and colorful. There was loud music booming from speakers, the constant movements of large electronic contraptions were captivating. The people who rode on them screamed but they still wore smiles on their faces…It definitely wasn’t a torture device. 

Vector held onto Haruto’s hands to ensure that they wouldn’t be separated and occasionally shielded him from strange looking individuals. 

A strange man walked up to them with his face painted all white, heavy eyeliner, and thick red lipstick with a matching bright red ball on his nose. 

“Is that a court jester?” Vector asked as he grimaced and recoiled. It seemed close enough to the funny-dressed people who would often perform comedy in his kingdom but this one seemed…creepier. 

Haruto didn’t exactly know how to respond himself so he and Vector simply stood there, disturbed and confused. 

“A free balloon for the child?” the creep asked them and held out a floating object. 

“Ew, no. Don’t touch us.” Vector sneered. 

“It’s just a balloon. I’m just a clown, guys, seriously this is supposed to be fun.” the man sounded disheartened, “Here just take it.” 

Vector held the balloon but apparently, his grip was too loose because it floated away out of reach. 

“It’s…Not coming back…” Vector muttered. 

“I think it’s supposed to do that.” Haruto told him, “I saw one of these float before.”

“That’s so lame though! What the hell, guy!” Vector yelled at the ‘clown’. 

“Whatever weirdos…” the clown shook his head and left. 

“Oh! What’s that?” Haruto pointed to a stand colored with assorted objects. The platform inside had a bunch of bottles set up and people were throwing objects at them. 

“Get a ring around a bottle and you win a prize! Just one ticket!” the man inside said. 

Haruto and Vector exchanged looks. Apparently, they entered the carnival in the wrong way because they didn’t pay any money nor did they receive any tickets. 

“Uh, we’ll pass.” Vector said but before he could leave the man stopped him. 

“Wait! This first one will be free for you and your child, my treat!’ the man sang. 

They were handed five rings each. 

“So we just throw them, huh. I like throwing stuff.” Vector said as he tossed the rings so hard they didn’t reach any of the bottles and simply hit the end of the tent, knocking some stuffed animals over in the process. 

Haruto, however, got one ring on a bottle as the rest of them seemed to bounce off. 

“Oh, uh, congrats little one! You get a keychain.” the man tossed Haruto some small little plastic figure of a bear holding a big heart with the words ‘Heartland City’ engraved in them. 

When they left the stand, Haruto offered the keychain to him, “Would you like this? I don’t really have any keychain to put this on.”

“Sure.” Vector look it into his hand and placed it in his jacket pocket, “Thanks, I’ll win you something nice at the next game.” 

Haruto seemed happy at first but then he got distant as they traveled onward. His eyes were half-lidded, he avoided looking at all the bright colorful objects and instead focused on the ground, he would randomly start twitching in different spurts. 

Vector tugged on Haruto’s arm a bit, “Are you feeling okay, kid?” he asked gently. 

Haruto collapsed. 

Just like that Haruto was on the ground shaking uncontrollably, unresponsive. 

Vector almost reached out a hand to touch him but then he remembered what Kaito said…He’s having a seizure, can’t touch him… 

Another thing hit him, in the back of his mind, he had completely forgotten Haruto had medication. He didn’t bring Haruto’s medication and Haruto’s seizure wasn’t stopping. 

He wasn’t ready, this shouldn’t be happening, he didn’t know what to do! 

People started noticing. Soon a crowd of people surrounded them, they quickly grew concerned and called for help. 

“There’s a little boy having a seizure at the fairgrounds. He looks really young, I don’t know where his guardian is.” A lady called. 

Vector was supposed to be his guardian, but he couldn't do anything… 

He feared that Haruto would be picked up by strangers and brought to a hospital that couldn’t help him, what came was much worse. 

Kaito trekked all the way out there in his casual clothes. He and his med team pushed past the crowd of people only to find them faced with a now completely motionless child and an equally motionless Vector standing upwards just staring. 

Kaito wasted no time gathering Haruto into his arms. Once he was carefully laid out on a stretcher, Kaito walked all the way back to where Vector stood and roughly grabbed his arm, dragging him into the car. 

For the whole ride no one talked, it was agonizing. Vector couldn’t even look at Kaito’s face because he knew those terrifying eyes would be glaring at him. 

It wasn’t until they were back at Heartland tower that Kaito began yelling. 

“What the hell were you think! I thought you two were asleep, what the hell were you doing outside!” Kaito bellowed loudly. 

“We both wanted to try something new, he- He wanted to go outside with me.” Vector explained. 

“Do you seriously think I prevent Haruto from going outside because I’m a buzzkill? He isn’t ready yet! You of all people should know that, you’ve spent time with him! You know him!” 

“I didn’t know that would happen-“

“I told you about his seizures and you ignore me! You backstabbed me!”

“I wasn’t trying to!” 

“You put Haruto’s life in danger!”

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“But you did, Vector, you lied! You said you’d protect him and you didn’t! That’s all your good for, isn’t it? All you do is crawl your way into people’s trust only to betray them!”

“But I didn’t-“

“Get out of here.” Kaito angrily pointed towards the door, “Get out of here and never come back. You are not allowed to be near my brother ever again.”

Vector’s heart sank. 

“Please-“ 

Kaito grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards the door, he threw him out so roughly that Vector fell down the stairs. 

“I was stupid to think you could change, I should have never let you anywhere close to my brother.” Kaito said coldly, “Goodbye, Vector.” 

The door shut behind him. 

Vector looked at the tall tower, closed off to him forever. 

He didn’t even get to say goodbye to Haruto…He was never going to be able to see that kid again…He hurt the most important person in this whole damn world…

Vector walked all the way back home in the pitch black night. Once he finally made it and opened the front door, the entire house was dark. The clock in the kitchen claimed it was 2 in the morning. 

Vector flicked the light switch on and opened up a bunch of drawers, hoping to find the one with cooking utensils inside. 

He eventually found the cooking knife Rio always used to chop up meat. 

He poked at the tip of it, it was sharp enough for him but he was still dissatisfied. 

“It’s not as long as a sword but…It’ll have to do.” he muttered to himself.

Vector pulled out the keychain Haruto gave him out of his pocket and placed it on the windowsill. That alone brought the last smile to his face. 

He blew his second chance. It was all downhill from here, just like with his parent's death, just like the execution of all those people… 

Haruto had left his life just like that. He’ll never be able to see that smile, hear that laugh, and feel that unconditional love. It was all gone. 

He really just couldn’t do it. 

He pointed the knife towards his chest, he thought he wouldn’t hesitate but then the tears came. 

Tears spilled out of his eyes and he broke into a heavy sob, “I’m sorry.” he cried. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he began to scream and wail before driving the knife deep into his chest. 

Blood began to gurgle and spill out of his mouth, his body grew numb, his vision began to blur. 

He didn’t even feel himself hit the floor. 

He could hear footsteps vaguely in the distance. 

“Vector?” a voice called out to him. 

That voice sounded like Shark. 

“Vector.” Another voice spoke. 

That voice sounded like Black Mist…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here...The very end. Black Mist makes a cameo.

“Well isn’t this unfortunate!” A haunting voice sang to him as he was shrouded in darkness.

Vector’s eyes widened in fear at the unknown but as distinct tattoos began to glow within the dark, including red lines branching from the forehead to the bottom of familiar eyes, one black and one a piercing bright gold.

“It’s you…” Vector grumbled.

“It’s me!” the other laughed, “Oh, you should have seen your face!”

“I couldn’t tell it was you. You kind of blend in here.” Vector explained bluntly.

“Of course.” he replied, then the scenery turned white, revealing the nearly identical twin to Astral, Black Mist.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Vector asked but deep down he was already giving up on himself further.

“Perhaps, why do you think so?” Back Mist responded playfully.

Vector grumbled, “Because you’re here.”

“What if I’m not really here and I’m just a figment of your deranged imagination.” Black Mist sneered.

“Look, I’m not here to play games with you!” Vector yelled.

“Then why are you here, Vector?” Black Mist questioned, and he didn’t know.

“I killed myself.”

“Did you?”  
“Mist, I swear to g-“

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you’ve lied to me about your true intentions before. I can hardly tell what truths ever come out of your mouth.” Black Mist talked down to him as he sat in midair, his legs crossed and arms folded.

“You’re just stupid, this is why you’re dead!” Vector yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the other being who wasn’t phased.

“You’re a liar, Vector. You always will be.” Black Mist told him.

“Shut up!” Vector screamed, throwing his hands onto his head and pulled roughly at his hair, “Just shut up!”

“You lied to me, and I did like you. I liked you, Vector.” Black Mist turned to him, “It’s such a shame. I had so much fun with you.”

“Fuck off! I need…I need to get out of here.” Vector frantically paced around the blank slate of a world they were contained in.

“You were the prince, correct?” Black Mist asked, and Vector stopped.

“The prince of the castle we explored. The one with the large execution room, that was you?” Black Mist asked again in detail.

Vector relaxed his shoulders and let his arms hang limp when he looked into those eyes.

“It was me.” Vector admitted.

That truth seemed to satisfy Black Mist when the only response he got was a very lightly toned, “Fitting.”

Vector held his head low shamefully.

“It’s no wonder I was so attracted to you. I thought you were just some misguided child, but no, you committed and ancient genocide. Slow and brutal, how marvelous!” Black Mist spoke, “Why do you wish to change? Why are you lying to yourself now?”

“Someone loves me.” Vector told him.

“Do they now?”

“It isn’t something you’d understand.”

Black Mist laughed.

“I’m not joking!” Vector yelled back.

“You aren’t?” Black Mist berated him further.

“No, he’s a good kid. He’s young and innocent and he sees something in me. A kid can’t lie, he’s been teaching me the same.” Vector put his foot down, “I can change, a lot of people say I can.”

“Look around you.” Black Mist said as he gestured to the blank space surrounding them.

“I’m…I’m going back. I want to see him.” Vector said with determination.

“If you could cheat death before you can do it again.” Black Mist told him as Vector began to march into nothingness.

“Goodbye, Black Mist.” Vector said.

“I’ll see you in hell some other time.” Black Mist replied, and that was the last seen of him.

…

He felt horrible when he opened his eyes once more. It was a dull pain but he could tell it would have been sharp if not for the needle within his arm pumping medicine into his blood dream.

His eyes turned to the side to see Astral once again except this time he was wearing a sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. It looked like he was borrowing Yuma’s clothes to blend in better.

Astral was the only one there. The room was dark, it was quiet, and that guy was just staring down at him.

“I meant what I said, Vector.” Astral spoke.

Vector groaned, “I know, I know. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“You have gone too far this time. You impaled yourself!”

“The knife wasn’t long enough to kill me, it wasn’t a sword.”

“It almost did. You damaged both your lungs and heart, your vital organs. Yuma donated blood, you have been asleep for three weeks, everyone has been so sad Vector…Especially Haruto.”

Vector sat up, a sharp pain pierced his chest as he did, “Is he okay? The last time I saw him, he- He collapsed and he-“

“Haruto is alright physically, but you have hurt him emotionally by what you did. He has not recovered from that.” Astral answered, “He has cried nonstop, no one can help him. He only wants you.”

“Kaito won’t let me see him anymore.” Vector grew sad just reflecting on the incident.

“Kaito has let that go since the second he found out you nearly died. He feels terrible that his words made you try to kill yourself.” Astral said.

Vector looked downcast, “He was right though. I messed up and I got Haruto hurt.”

“Yes, but people make mistakes.”

“I’ve made way too many mistakes, Astral.”

“Haruto begged for Kaito to give you another chance.”

Vector looked up with wide eyes.

“Kaito has forgiven you, he understands your relationship with Haruto and he is willing to work with you once again, to teach you how to be more prepared.” Astral explained, “You may not see it yourself but your life matters to someone. Do not put that to waste.”

Vector felt his eyes watering and he attempted to look away so Astral couldn’t see him but Astral reached out and grabbed his arm, exposing his rosy cheeks and glassy eyes.   
“I am still here due to the love and compassion of others after all.” Astral said, “Once you open yourself to love you will never feel worthless.”

“Thanks, Astral.” Vector said with a smile, his previous embarrassment from his tears diminished and he cried out in the open.

Astral smiled down at him.

“You know, I think I saw Black Mist.” Vector said.

“Oh my, now that is a terrible sight.” Astral expressed his disgust, making Vector laugh again and then groan writhing in pain. To his surprise, he heard Astral laugh too.

…

Vector was stuck in the hospital for a long time and he couldn't do much of anything.

Lots of people visited and he didn’t mind.

Sometimes he’d be knocked out by morphine only to find that someone had been sitting by his side the whole time. He had to socialize nearly 24/7 and it was exhausting but rewarding.

His talks with Yuma felt less annoying and more fun.

Astral had decided to stay for an extended period of time which made things even more fun. Vector took back what he said about Black Mist being the ‘fun Astral’. Sure he wasn’t neurotic like Black Mist but he had a lot more sass and good comebacks than Vector expected.

Alito and Girag were big on keeping him company and they’d often have big sleepovers, crashing in the chairs near his bed.

They watched lots of movies, talked about the adventures Vector missed out on and what they’d do when he could come.

Vector had been asleep when he heard a soft clank against the nightstand near his bed.

With a jolt, his eyes stared up at Shark.

“God, stop doing that. One second you’re dead to the world and the next you wake up at the smallest noise there is.” Shark muttered.

“Maybe I wake up because I know it’s you, darling.” Vector smirked, he turned to see what Shark placed on the table and found that it was the keychain Haruto gave him.

“This was in the kitchen the day you stabbed yourself.” Shark said as he sat in the chair next to him, “I’m assuming it’s yours.”

“Haruto gave it to me.” Vector said softly.

Shark looked at him sympathetically. Damn, he can do that.

“He’s tried to visit you but every time he comes, you’re asleep.” Shark said.

“What? No!” Vector sat up and yelled, “Ugh! Stupid medicine!”

He reached to pull out his IV drip and Shark scrambled to stop him.

“Don’t do that! You still need it, asshole!” Shark insisted, “Do you think you’re just magically fixed after surgery? You still have healing stitches. I’ve had stitches before and let me tell you, they hurt for a long while.”

“I don’t care I want to see Haruto again. I want to talk to him, I want to make him laugh. I can do that, I can make that kid laugh.” Vector continued to put up a fight.

“Stop being stupid!” Shark argued and then was met with Vector’s teeth grabbing at his arm.

Shark recoiled, “Did you just bite me?”

Vector pulled the needle out and laughed victoriously. As he jumped out of bed he fell to his knees in pain, when Shark went to help him up he stood and continued to make his way to the door.

He opened it to find Haruto just outside, staring right back at him. Kaito was behind him equally surprised.

“Vector!” Haruto gasped.

Vector smiled brightly, muttered a small ‘ow’, and began to slump forward. Shark and Kaito both caught him and dragged him back to the bed.

Kaito, who was blessed with medical knowledge, easily inserted the needle safely into Vector’s vain.

“What were you doing! You can't just get up like that!” Haruto lectured him.

“I wanted to see you.” Vector said, “It’s so nice to see you.”

Haruto grinned.

“I swear, he’s so troublesome.” Shark mumbled as he and Kaito left Vector to have privacy with Haruto.

Haruto hugged his knees and let out a soft apology, “I’m really sorry about what happened, it’s my fault you tried to kill yourself.”

“Don’t say that kid, it was all on me. I lost hope, I gave up, and yet a small part of me still wanted to keep going…That’s all thanks to you.” Vector said, “You changed my perspective. I didn’t think there was a point to keep going but there is and it’s you. I hope we can hang out again. I promise I’ll be more careful, you’re alright now?”

“Mhm.” Haruto hummed a reply, “I was just overwhelmed and it triggered a seizure. It just looks scary, in the end, I was fine.”

“It was terrifying.” Vector told him, “I was so scared. I froze up, I didn’t know what to do and then your brother got mad and then I really didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay now. We’re both okay.” Haruto assured him, “Once you’re strong enough you can come back to my place and we can talk and do things again.”

“I’ll be sure to get better as fast as I can. It’s a deal.” Vector said happily.

“It takes around 6 months for internal stitches to heal and dissolve.” Haruto informed him.

Vector paused, “Dammit.” he groaned.

…

Near the end of June, Vector was out and walking around in the summer heat. He had arrived at Heartland Tower with the rest of his family in tow.

“Vector, don’t run!” Rio shouted at him but he dashed off anyways to find his favorite person.

Haruto was sitting outside across the grass when he saw Vector coming over. As he stood up to greet him, Vector ended up picking him up, holding him close to his side.

“Happy birthday!” Vector cheered, “How old are you turning?”

“I’m 9 now!” Haruto said.

“Wow, one year closer to double digits!” Vector said and put him down, “Look at you, growing older and getting bigger. Sorry, I didn’t get you a present, I’m not really sure what kids these days are into.”

“That’s alright! My big gift was my own duel gazer.” Haruto showed Vector his little gadget, white lining with a light blue screen, “I can see augmented reality now!”

“That’s cool.” Vector leaned down to Haruto’s height to see it, “I hope you don’t mind if I…Take it!”

He grabbed Haruto’s gazer and pretended as if he were about to walk away with it before revealing he was kidding and tossing it back. Haruto laughed at how Vector would mess with him, to him it was hilarious.

“Haruto, the cake is almost ready” Kotori poked her head out of the back door, a whisk still in her hand.

“How’s the big brother’s cooking?” Vector asked.

“He’s surprisingly good, although he’s been getting distracted by being emotional over Haruto. Oh, don’t tell him I said that.” Kotori said, “It turned out nicely! I’m about to put the frosting on.”

“Alright! Make it quick, Tori! I’m starving!” Yuma jumped up.

“It isn’t for you, Yuma! Gosh, be patient.” she scuffed and went back inside.

It was such a great gathering. Everyone who used to be Vector’s enemies gathered up as a family to celebrate the life of this one amazing little boy.

When Haruto blew out those candles, when all those people cheered, when Kaito actually teared up, it was all so great.

Vector stuck his finger into the whipped cream of his slice of cake and dabbed it on Haruto’s nose just to hear Haruto’s laughter.

“Hey, kiddo.” Vector called out to him as Haruto wiped his face with a napkin.

“What?” he asked.

“Thanks for giving me a second chance.”


End file.
